


Daughter of a Diamond.

by SophieHolmes002



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHolmes002/pseuds/SophieHolmes002
Summary: This will be a collection of three main stories; Nora being the daughter of Yellow, Blue and White respectively. Each story will show what Nora's life would be like depending on the powers of her mother and the personality she inherits.Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Daughter of a Diamond.

6000 years ago a gem known as Citrine was a worker for the grand Yellow Diamond, she served her diamond well until one day she was sent to a brand new planet called Earth. It was Yellow’s first colony and of course, she was naturally excited, Citrine thought that this planet was beautiful. It was so unique and full of all sorts of life, knowing it was to be destroyed broke her heart so after a few months she decided to take a stand.

A small rebellion rose up, not knowing what to do, Yellow Diamond called for help. She was told countless times that the rebellion meant nothing and it would end soon but that rebellion turned to war. Thousands upon thousands of gems were deployed and many were shattered. The Diamonds were at a loss, this had never happened before and a lot of resources were being wasted in the war. Then something happened that would rock the entirety of Homeworld, Yellow Diamond was shattered by Citrine.

The war continued whilst the Diamonds grieved the loss of Yellow, eventually, it was put to an end when the remaining Diamonds grouped together and blasted the planet. The planet was quickly forgotten about whilst Homeworld struggled to make up for how much resources were used up.  
However, Citrine and the remaining group of rebels survived and lived peacefully on the planet. Many years passed, Citrine met a young rock star called Mr Universe and they fell in love. She proceeded to give up her form for their beautiful daughter that they named Nora Universe. This is her story.  
—-  
Dear diary;  
Dad said that I finally get to move in with the gems today, I’m super excited! I’ve been looking forward to staying with them and now it’s official. I wonder what it’s going to be like living with them.  
Guess I’ll find out! To be updated soon.  
\- Nora U.

Nora smiled happily to herself as she walked up the steps of the brand new beach house; upon opening the door she was greeted by the gems, Pearl, Moonstone and Topaz. 

“I’m so excited to be living with you, this is gonna be great!” The enthusiasm in Nora’s voice was very obvious and very infectious, the trio of gems was excited too.

“We’re glad you’re finally going to be within our care, you’ve got a lot to learn concerning your powers.” Pearl states, a tender smile gracing her lips. 

“I know but for now I wanna explore this awesome house!” Nora immediately set off to explore every nook and cranny of the beach house, Greg smiled as he watched his daughter exploring.

“If you guys ever need any help just give me a holler.” He waves, wishing them good luck before leaving them with Nora. 

The journey has officially begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
